


Give Me More P0rn #11

by Miryel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Corqi, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fuck Or Die, IgNoct, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Nudity, OS, Oral Sex, Promptis - Freeform, Sex, Snow, World of Ruin, cor x loqi, ignis stupeo scentia, kiss, loqi x cor, prompto e gli occhiali da vista è tanta roba, prompto x noctis
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: 1#: Fuck Or Die [Cor Leonis/Loqi Tummelt - Prompt: Fuck or Die]2#: Four Eyes Are Better Than Two [Noctis Lucis Caelum/Prompto Argentum - Prompt: Ogni tanto Prompto deve indossare gli occhiali per far riposare gli occhi e a Noctis viene duro solo a guardarlo]3#: Hopeless Souls  [Cor Leonis/Loqi Tummelt - Prompt: World of Ruin]4#: Nobody really slept last night [Ignis Scientia/Noctis Lucis Caelum - Prompt: The last campfire (BONUS: angst a profusione)]





	1. Chapter 1

FINAL FANTASY XV - Cor Leonis/Loqi Tummelt - Fuck or Die.

"Sono pronto a morire pur di difendere il glorioso impero di Niflheim ma tu mi servi vivo, Leonis perciò o mi scopi o moriremo congelati".  
Te lo sta dicendo davvero, Loqi Tummelt, dopo averti acciuffato con un certo orgoglio alle pendici dei monti di Gralea.  
Sei stato stupido e te ne rendi conto; non credevi che potesse scoprirti eppure, malgrado la bufera di neve, ci è riuscito.  
La fortuna ha voluto che ancora non siate arrivati al quartier generale Imperiale e che la decisione di Loqi di ripararsi dalla bufera in un buco nella roccia è stata l'unica cosa saggia che tu gli abbia mai sentito proferire da quella bocca velenosa che si ritrova.  
Si è già sbarazzato dei pantaloni, che ora pendono da una gamba insieme ai boxer e, senza troppe cerimonie e senza aspettare nemmeno una tua risposta, ti ha sgarbatamente tirato giù con un solo gesto i vestiti, rivelando l'erezione che, a differenza della tue emozioni, difficilmente saresti riuscito a nascondere.  
Ti guarda come se non avesse mai visto un pene in vita sua è forse è proprio così.  
Non puoi fare molto, comunque. Nemmeno fermarlo, ma dopotutto perché dovresti?  
Hai le mani legate dietro la schiena, che ora è poggiata alla parete rocciosa e hai un imperiale che sta cercando di impalarsi a secco con la tua erezione e che fa smorfie di dolore, visibilmente alle prime armi.  
"Dovresti lubrificarti un po', o farà molto male, Tummelt", gli dici, calmo, sebbene ora come ora hai solo voglia di infilargli due dita in bocca per bagnarle e vedere se è anche capace di zittirsi, penetrandolo nella sua immacolata apertura.  
"Sta zitto, Leonis. È già abbastanza complicato così", sbotta, poi sembra prendere in considerazione il tuo consiglio dopo un altro paio di tentativi e, infilando a TE due delle sue dita nella TUA bocca, dice, "Leccale, da bravo, Immortale", e devi dargli atto che, come dominatore, ha un futuro.  
Peccato non ti piaccia il genere, o comunque ti piace di più quando il ruolo è invertito.  
Loqi pare gustare a pieno la tua lingua che come un mulinello avvolge le sue dita e, inebriato da quel contatto chiude gli occhi e si morde il labbro inferiore, poi si libera della tua presa e, senza perdere troppo tempo, inizia a lubrificarsi - primo gesto che gli vedi fare con una certa esperienza - con energia e poi, finalmente, riesce a rendere quella penetrazione meno problematica.  
Senti il tuo pene calzare piano nel buco ed entrare con più facilità, mentre il generale dell'esercito Imperiale ansima, si dimena, poggia il palmo della mano contro la parete dietro di te e, infine, quando finalmente sei dentro di lui, ti guarda.  
"Se non mi liberi sarà molto difficile riuscire a sincronizzarci, non credi?", gli chiedi e lui risponde con una risata priva di entusiasmo, sebbene stia cercando di gestire tutto quel piacere che sente pur essendo immobile e impalato a te.  
"Per poi farmi ammazzare? E’ fuori discussione, Leonis", ti dice.  
Ha quasi ragione, se non fosse che comunque, prima di ammazzarlo, l'idea di fotterlo ti aggrada parecchio.  
Dopotutto è già lì, sopra di te e vorresti solo smetterla di sentire chiacchiere e passare ai fatti.  
"Allora muoviti", gli dici e non glielo stai ordinando. È solo un consiglio, che gioverà ad entrambi.  
Malgrado l'atmosfera sia calda, fuori continua a nevicare e ti si sta congelando la punta delle dita.  
Loqi Tummelt ti lancia uno sguardo si sfida, poi forse si rende conto che fa troppo freddo per rimanere senza mutande nel pieno di una bufera e non fare nulla e allora obbedisce.  
Non è male, malgrado sia la sua prima volta ci sa fare.  
La sua decisione è palpabile anche mentre fa sesso, mentre si ritrova a farsi penetrare da te, che sei il suo nemico, la sua nemesi.  
Vorresti prenderlo per le natiche, stringerle senza ritegno, schiaffeggiarle così tanto da farle bruciare e invece hai le mani occupate, che ti prudono dalla voglia di alzargli la maglia, mordergli i capezzoli fino a farli sanguinare se fosse necessario e leccarli come se farlo potesse in qualche modo permetterti di conoscere il sapore di quell'imperiale così ossessionato da te.  
Loqi si muove su di te, alzando il sedere e facendosi cadere di peso sul tuo fallo ed è inebriante sentire le sue pareti interne strofinarsi contro le tue vene rigonfie.  
"Puoi baciarmi, se vuoi", gli dici, ansimando, mentre lo vedi esitare lo sguardo tra i tuoi occhi e le tue labbra ed è talmente impegnato a mugugnare senza ritegno che si lascia indietro persino la dignità, per una volta, e affonda la bocca dentro la tua, incontrando la tua lingua e carezzandola con la sua e quando si stacca, per tornare a respirare, un rivolo di saliva vi tiene ancora uniti, in qualche modo.  
Ti posa entrambe le mani sulle spalle e continua ad impalarsi e uscire, con quelle gambe gracili ma sorprendentemente muscolose e instancabili.  
"Slegami", ansimi, nel suo orecchio.  
"No", ti risponde lui, spingendosi dentro di te con una decisione tale che sembra lo stia facendo apposta, in realtà non sa quanto piacere ti stia facendo provare, "Non chiedermelo più!", continua stringendo i denti.  
"Slegami, ti prometto che non ti farò nulla", cerchi di dissuaderlo, sebbene sai che se davvero decidesse di slegarti non saresti mai così meschino da approfittare di quel momento di debolezza.  
Loqi ti ignora volutamente, continuando a muoversi, tuttavia con più lentezza come se stesse pensando comunque alla possibilità di accontentarti e allora ci provi, ne approfitti e avvicini la bocca al suo orecchio bollente e arrossato, "Slegami, per favore… Loqi", lo supplichi e al suono del suo nome il biondino sembra come risvegliato da una magia, allora continuo: "Loqi… fidati di me, non ti ucciderò".  
Si ferma.  
Smette di muoversi, di dimenarsi.  
Smette addirittura di guardarti come se fossi il peggiore dei criminali in circolazione e, con un sibilo appena percettibile ti dice: "Promettimelo. Siamo soldati, la nostra promessa vale più di qualunque altra anche se siamo nemici. Promettilo!", urla, alla fine.  
Gli carezzi il profilo della guancia con la punta del tuo naso e annuisci: "Lo prometto sul regno di Insomnia. Che possa cadere in rovina se mento", dici, ben sapendo quanto sia importante per lui giurare sulla patria.  
Allora non serve più altro per convincerlo. Smania cercando nei pantaloni ormai finiti mezzo metro da lui la chiave che ti libererà e non appena la trova, fa scivolare le mani dietro la tua schiena e con una frettolosa frustrazione ti toglie le manette.  
Non passa nemmeno un secondo che le tue braccia si muovono verso i suoi fianchi che, preso alla sprovvista da quel gesto, si aggrappa alle tue spalle. Lo fai sdraiare di schiena e ti inginocchi di fronte a lui, ti fissa con la bocca spalancata incapace di emettere alcun suono.  
Ora tocca a te, hai sopportato fin troppo la smania di in ragazzino in piena fase ormonale e necessiti di prendere tu il controllo della situazione e sai che le cose cambieranno radicalmente.  
Gli alzi le gambe e gliele divarichi leggermente, poi gli alzi la maglia quel tanto che possa permetterti di ammirare il suo petto glabro e leggermente scolpito, seppur mingherlino e poi fai di nuovo scivolare le mani sui suoi fianchi, cominciando a farti spingere il suo corpo contro il tuo con violenza.  
Loqi urla, sta volta la sua voce si sente fin troppo chiara, preso in contropiede da quel gesto così improvviso e rimbomba dentro le pareti appuntite e scure della grotta.  
Fai scivolare una mano verso uno dei suoi capezzoli, iniziando a giocherellarci, a stringerlo e a sfiorarlo leggermente con la lingua, quando ti chini verso il suo petto senza mai fermarti.  
"Leonis…", ti chiama e non sai nemmeno perché, poi ti rendi conto che ha il viso rigato dalle lacrime e sei certo che siano di puro piacere e ti senti un po' orgoglioso del fatto che, malgrado l'età, riesci ancora a reggere così bene e a far piangere di goduria un tipo come Loqi Tummelt.  
Sono soddisfazioni che si hanno raramente nella vita.  
Perdi interesse per quel capezzolo, ormai è già superato e la tua mano scende sul suo inguine, dove la sua erezione continua a sbattere contro il suo ventre e il tuo a causa delle spinte forti.  
Circondi il suo fallo con quella mano, e lui stringe gli occhi in preda al piacere quando inizi a muoverlo su e giù, premurandoti di dedicare più tempo alla sua estremità, a quanto pare molto sensibile.  
"Leonis!!", esclama ancora, sta volta più forte, più supplichevole e le tue spinte si fanno sempre più violente e vigorose, "Cor…", biascica via dalle sue labbra, rauco, alzando le mani per prenderti il colletto, e il fatto che ti abbia chiamato per nome ti prende di sorpresa e ti lasci trascinare verso di lui, che quello che voleva era solo un bacio umido e profondo che, subito dopo, accompagna il suo orgasmo, che tu senti scorrere sulla tua mano ancora impegnata a dargli piacere.  
Loqi esplode in un urlo sommesso, quasi rabbioso e si porta una mano alla bocca per mordersi le nocche e si accascia, esausto.  
Non ti darà mai la soddisfazione di mostrarsi troppo alla tua misericordia e per te, dopotutto, va bene così.  
Ti è bastato sentirgli mormorare il tuo nome, quello di battesimo, che dalle sue ormai non più immacolate labbra non era mai uscito prima.  
Ti spingi ancora dentro di lui, che annaspa, muove le mani sul terreno cercando di afferrare il nulla, solo perché è troppo incapace di gestire tutto il piacere che sta provando e alla fine, mentre lo vedi mordersi le labbra - gesto che porta la tua eccitazione a mille - esci dal suo corpo in tempo per venirgli sulla pancia.  
È una cosa che ti ha sempre mandato fuori di testa, l'idea di spargere col tuo umore il ventre dei giovani che ti sei scopato negli anni, ma con Loqi Tummelt le cose sono diverse, in qualche modo è una sorta di segno che gli stai lasciando, del tuo passaggio.  
Avresti potuto trafiggerlo con la tua katana o sparagli una pallottola dritta in mezzo agli occhi, con una facilità disarmante ora che è inerme sotto di te, che ansima senza riuscire a concepire un pensiero coerente e invece è no, lo preferisci coperto dal tuo sperma e incapace di difendersi ora che avete finito.  
"Se devi uccidermi fallo ora, Leonis. So che non me ne accorgerei nemmeno, per quanto sono sfinito", ti dice, con un filo di voce che sei sicuro avrebbe voluto fosse più sicuro, e il braccio a coprirgli il viso rosso di vergogna e di sudore.  
Lo fissi, da capo a piedi, e non dici nulla.  
Lui è un Imperiale che ti dà la caccia da sempre e farlo fuori ti farebbe proprio comodo, ma tu sei l'immortale e hai dei sani principi da mantenere e non colpiresti mai a morte un uomo incapace di difendersi.  
Sbuffi divertito e ti accasci accanto a lui, circondandolo sgarbatamente con un braccio e chiudendo gli occhi. Posi la testa sulla sua spalla.  
"Forse domani", dici, semplicemente e scende il silenzio tra di voi, finché non riapri gli occhi e trovi Loqi a fissarti sconvolto da ciò che hai appena detto, poi scoppia a ridere, senza riuscire a trattenersi e ti chiedi se davvero, tra te e lui, esista qualcosa di così forte come l'odio.  
Gli sposti una ciocca di capelli ancora umidiccia dietro un orecchio; lui smette di ridere e ti guarda e tu, solo perché lo vuoi dal profondo, lo baci di nuovo.  
"Non appena le nostre temperature corporee si abbasseranno di nuovo cosa faremo?", gli chiedi, quando vi staccate e lui si accoccola goffamente a te.  
"Se la bufera non sarà finita ripeteremo l'esperienza. Sei o non sei l'immortale, Leonis? Mi aspetto grandi cose da te: o mi scopi o moriremo congelati!".  
Fine


	2. Four Eyes Are Better Than Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ogni tanto Prompto deve indossare gli occhiali per far riposare gli occhi e a Noctis viene duro solo a guardarlo.

"Noct… Noct, smettila!!", geme il biondino, cercando di scortarlo dal suo orecchio, ora inumidito dai suoi baci e dalla sua lingua, mentre sono seduti a terra, sulla moquette, "Non ora, abbiamo l'esame domani e dobbiamo studiare, lo sai! I patti erano chiari, niente sesso prima del weekend".  
"Il patto era anche niente occhiali per non istigarmi", sibila il Principe di Lucis, circondandolo con le braccia intorno alla vita nel tentativo di farlo smettere di dimenarsi come un ossesso e convincerlo che ormai è inutile stare a puntualizzare su certe regole che sapevano benissimo non sarebbero mai riusciti a rispettare.  
"Gli occhiali mi servono per riposare gli occhi, è naturale che debba indossarli mentre studio!", esclama Prompto e Noctis vorrebbe solo zittirlo infilandogli la sua erezione in quella bocca umida e morbida che si ritrova.  
"Certo, certo", dice, con disinteresse e gli infila una mano sotto la maglietta a righe bianca e verde, cominciando a vellicargli i capezzoli con un certo impegno e, come se fossero due interruttori di spegnimento, Prompto smette di lamentarsi e fa un lungo, rauco, profondo sospirò.  
"N-Noct…", mormora, e il moretto lo fa accomodare in mezzo alle sue gambe e gli fa posare le schiena contro il suo petto mentre continua a dedicarsi ai suoi bottoni rosa, dritti e duri come dei sassi.  
Prompto ha svariati punti deboli, quando si tratta di fare sesso e i capezzoli particolarmente sensibili è uno di quelli che Noctis preferisce in assoluto.  
Abbassa la testa contro il suo collo, per potergli baciare la pelle scoperta e mordicchiare il lobo del suo orecchio, insinuare la punta della lingua al suo interno e continuare quel supplizio per minuti interi, finché è il biondino a digli, anche se ormai è ovvio: "Hai vinto, facciamolo…", e Noctis non può far altro che sorridere, vincitore indiscusso di quella sfida.  
Prompto si gira a guardarlo, inginocchiato a terra, poi gli circonda le braccia intorno al collo e gli lecca le labbra, invitandolo a schiuderle per poterlo baciare e nel frattempo si sbarazza dei pantaloni e dei boxer e gli sfila la maglia.  
Noctis poggia la schiena al margine del letto appena dietro di lui, poi si staccano e Prompto fa per sfilarsi gli occhiali da vista, gli prende i polsi e glieli stringe, severo.  
"Non ci provare nemmeno. È colpa loro se siamo arrivati a questo, quindi rimangono dove sono", gli dice, con un sibilo e l'altro ridacchia, prima di chinarsi sui suoi pantaloni, sbottonarli e tirare giù i boxer per rivelare il pene eretto del Principe.  
Prompto si lecca e labbra, invitato a nozze di fronte a quella vista e Noctis non fa nemmeno in tempo a farsi condizionare da quella azione che il biondino si è già fiondato a prendere in mano la sua lunghezza e leccarla partendo dalla base, senza smettere un solo istante di guardarlo.  
"Prompto… ah…", mugugna Noctis, stringendo gli occhi e reclinando la testa all'indietro.  
Al biondino, però non importa poi molti di cosa vuole o non vuole il suo ragazzo. Quando fanno sesso è l'unico momento in cui si sente abbastanza sicuro di sé e non succede tanto spesso, così continua semplicemente a leccare, a prenderlo nella bocca fin quasi alla carotide e a premurarsi che molta saliva lo ricopra così che possa prepararlo per la fase successiva.  
Ogni tanto muove la mano, su e giù, giusto per sentire dalla bocca di Noctis quei gemiti che lo fanno impazzire, poi lo prende di nuovo in bocca e sente la mano dell'altro andare ad aggrapparsi ai suoi capelli e spingergli la testa più in profondità, in un riflesso incondizionato.  
"Santo... Cielo", mugugna Noctis, a denti stretti, poi gli alza la testa con poca gentilezza e lo guarda, "Meglio se smetti o ti vengo in gola".  
Prompto in realtà non avrebbe alcun problema se ciò accadesse, da lui si farebbe fare davvero qualsiasi cosa ma se è questo quello che vuole allora ubbidirà.  
"Vieni qui", lo invita il Principe, afferrandogli la mano e invitandolo a sedersi a cavalcioni su di lui, poi pende un tubetto di crema dal cassetto del comodino e, dopo averne messa un bel po' su una mano, infila le dita nell'apertura già bagnata del suo ragazzo, insinuando le dita per prepararlo e deliziando le proprie orecchie dei suoi soavi strilletti di piacere.  
Più va a fondo, più la schiena di Prompto si piega, incapace di rimanere nella sua posizione originale per via degli spasmi muscolari.  
Con la mano libera gli circonda una guancia e lo invita a baciarlo e lui, come sempre, obbedisce con gli occhietti lucidi ridotti a due fessure.  
Lascia scivolare via le dita e le sostituisce con la propria erezione, che si lascia inglobare e Noctis trattiene un mezzo urlo quando il calore lo pervade e gli manda una scarica di piacere nel cervello.  
"È… più grande del solito oggi", constata Prompto, decisamente felice della cosa e non si fa problemi a palesalo.  
Noctis gli alza le natiche con una mano e prima di iniziare a fargli fare su e giù e ad impalarsi e uscire, e ripetere la cosa senza alcuna gentilezza, gli sussurra, sulle sue labbra: "Ringrazia i tuoi occhiali da vista, Prompto", poi gli alza la maglietta e si abbassa sul suo petto per iniziare a lasciare baci e succhiotti sulla sua pelle che, a causa del suo pallore, viene cosparsa di segni rossi che spariranno tra un bel po’.  
“Alzati”, gli mormora, ad un tratto, “Mettiti sul letto”.  
Il biondino sembra non riuscire a fermarsi, troppo concentrato a lasciarsi pervadere dal piacere che prova e con molta, moltissima difficoltà, riesce a sfilare l’erezione del compagno dalla propria apertura e si lascia trascinare sul letto, buttandosi di peso a pancia in giù.  
"No, no, no, no, quattrocchi. Girati. Voglio guardarti", dice Noctis, mellifluo, in quel tono languido che solo Prompto può vantare di riuscire a sentirgli uscire dalla bocca. In realtà può vantare di poter godere di moltissime cose a proposito del Principe che altri non avranno mai la fortuna di vedere.   
Il biondino allora arrossisce, molto più di prima e, girando su se stesso, si mette sulla schiena, che sprofonda nel materasso e sulle coperta disfatte.  
Noctis torna dentro di lui e il fatto di poter restare in piedi avvantaggia di molto quei movimenti decisi per penetrarlo.   
Ogni spinta inaugura una nuova tonalità nella voce di Prompto: gemiti sempre più forte, più ingestibili tanto che quando il Principe gli carezza una guancia nel tentativo di calmarlo, gli prende nella bocca due dita per poterle mordere e leccare, come se solo quel gesto possa in qualche modo dargli un minimo di controllo e invece non riesce a stare fermo un secondo.  
Spinge inconsciamente il bacino contro l'erezione del suo ragazzo e sente ogni spinta più profonda oltre alla sua apertura gocciolare per quanto è bagnata.  
Noctis sa di non potersi trattenere più tanto a lungo. Prompto è stretto e troppo su di giri, il che implica un orgasmo fin troppo imminente.  
Gli prende la mano e lo invita a toccarsi, così che possano accelerare un po' quel processo e quando lo vede circondarsi la propria erezione e iniziare a masturbarsi con un certo vigore, sa di dover concentrare l'attenzione su altri dettagli ma è talmente difficile trovare in Prompto qualcosa che lo non mandi al manicomio, che non lo ecciti come una ragazzina alle prime armi, specie ora che lo sta guardando con gli occhi lucidi contornati dalle lenti, fissi nel nulla, mentre si tocca e ha le labbra rigonfie e umide per colpa della libido e che continua a mordersi, a succhiarsi finché finalmente un urlo strozzato gli esce dalla gola, la mano che si muove accelera il movimento del polso finché finalmente raggiunge l'orgasmo staccando la schiena dal materasso, di riflesso e si imbratta il suo ventre col suo seme.  
Noctis allora accelera di poco le spinte, si insidia ancora nell’apertura del suo ragazzo e sente di esserci sempre più vicino, così esce fuori, si inginocchia sul letto, avvicinandosi al viso dell’altro e continuando ad aiutarsi con l’uso della mano ben circondata al suo fallo, finalmente raggiunge l’orgasmo imbrattando gli occhiali di Prompto con il proprio sperma.  
Continua a muovere la mano per ancora qualche secondo, finché il piacere inizia a scemare e, nell’aria, rimane solo il silenzio assoluto rotto di tanto in tanto da qualche respiro particolarmente rauco.  
“Lo hai fatto di nuovo… sei venuto sui miei occhiali…”, mormora, senza però toglierseli e Noctis nota che anche parte della sua guancia è sporca di bianco e sa che se Prompto non si pulirà subito e rimarrà in quello stato, probabilmente lui tra cinque minuti sarà pronto per un secondo round.  
E’ una visione troppo erotica che restarne indifferenti.  
“C’è una regola che lo vieta?”, chiede il Principe, poi si lascia cadere sul materasso, di schiena, esausto.  
Il suo ragazzo lo fissa scettico per qualche secondo, poi afferra dei fazzoletti da sopra al comodino e, togliendosi gli occhiali, inizia a pulirsi.  
“No… per ora. In realtà la regola era quella di non fare sesso durante la settimana degli esami di fine anno, ma a quanto non siamo in grado di rispettarla”, constata, divertito e quando finisce di sistemarsi si accascia accanto al suo Principe e poggia la testa sul suo petto e quello lo circonda con un braccio intorno alle spalle, “Tra poco ci rimettiamo a studiare, ok?”.  
Noctis chiude gli occhi e si sistema meglio la testa sul cuscino: “Prima concedimi un sonnellino”.  
Prompto allora sospira, sconfitto e mentre l’altro inizia già a russare, mormora: “E’ la fine, ci bocceranno”, e, dopo aver chiuso gli occhi anche lui, infine si addormenta.  
Fine


	3. Hopeless Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambientata dopo due anni dalla sparizione di Noctis nel cristallo, il resto del mondo continua a vivere e a cercare di sopravvivere in un mondo in rovina, buio e pericoloso dove non esiste più la speranza di un futuro, a parte in una piccola casa di un uomo che ormai ha già fatto abbastanza per il mondo e che ora non ha più il potere di cambiarlo.   
> [FINAL FANTASY XV - Cor Leonis/Loqi Tummelt - Prompt: World of Ruin - Angst]

FINAL FANTASY XV Cor Leonis/Loqi Tummelt World of Ruin

Te ne stai nel tuo letto, a fissare la finestra, dove un panorama buio e desolante non è che l’unica cosa che puoi vedere.  
Non sai che ora sia, perché la luce non esiste più, da due anni.  
Tu e il mondo state vivendo una notte perenne, priva di luci naturali, costretti a dover usufruire di quelle artificiali e il tuo orgoglio, ormai, è sparito insieme a tutti quei sogni di gloria che avevi di poter avere un posto almeno un po’ importante in quella vicenda e invece sei lì, inerme, incapace di adeguarti a quella nuova vita, mentre un uomo vent’anni più grande di te si sta prendendo cura della tua salute, pur essendo stato fino a poco fa il tuo più grande nemico.  
Sai di aver sbagliato tutto dal principio, perché dopotutto la guerra non ti è mai piaciuta, l’hai sempre odiata ma combattere in qualche modo ti faceva sentire qualcuno, perché comunque eri bravo a farlo e questo è stato quello che alla fine ti ha spinto a non fermarti quando avresti dovuto e mandare tutto al diavolo.  
Pieghi le ginocchia coperte dal lenzuolo e ne nascondi il viso nel mezzo e sospiri a denti stretti, perché vuoi che Leonis non ti senta, che non sappia quanto in realtà stai male, quanto ti stai odiando in questo momento e quando si avvicina con nuove garze per la tua ferita, senti di nuovo quel magone alla gola, che ti soffoca.  
Sono quattro giorni che sei in quella casa e lui non ha aperto bocca dal quel giorno e capisci che i suoi silenzi sono fatti di troppe cose che non riesci a capire e che lui non ti spiegherà mai.  
E’ orgoglioso come te, Cor Leonis, ma ti batte con l’esperienza e sai che, un giorno se vivrai abbastanza a lungo anche tu comincerai a fregartene un po’ di più di sembrare quello forte, ma non ora.  
“Mi hai voluto salvare per forza, Leonis. Mi hai portato qui, perché hai avuto pena di uno come me”, inizi a dire, e il tuo tono è tutt’altro che gentile e riconoscente. “Stai ospitando un Imperiale a casa tua, lo stai curando, ti stai dedicando a lui ma non hai ancora detto una cazzo di parola da quando mi hai trascinato qui dentro!”.  
Cor non dice niente, nemmeno ti guarda.  
Comincia a sfilacciare le garze pulite e si siede su uno sgabello appena vicino al tuo letto, per farlo.  
Ti ignora e basta e tu non ci vedi più.  
“Avresti dovuto uccidermi, invece di salvarmi, se il mio destino è quello di passare il poco tempo che mi rimane da vivere in questo mondo di merda con uno come te! Con uno che non ha avuto il coraggio di ammazzare un nemico che era praticamente un morto che camminava! Mi dai la nausea, Leonis! Mi fai schifo, io ti avrei ammazzato e lo avrei fatto nel più brutale dei modi!”.  
L’immortale continua a non guardarti, a fingere che tu non stia nemmeno parlando.  
Ti chiedi se sia sordo, se sia diventato improvvisamente un cerebroleso incapace di proferire parola perché il Cor Leonis che conoscevi un tempo ti avrebbe risposto per le rime e ti avrebbe schiacciato come al solito e tu sai che, da una parte, è proprio questo che ti serve: qualcuno con cui confrontarti, che ti risponda, che ti dia la possibilità di tirare fuori un po’ di rabbia e smaltirla, perché se continuerai di questo passo scoppierai e non è quello che vuoi.  
Non davanti a lui, non davanti all’Immortale.  
“Non ignorarmi! Smettila di fare il sostenuto! Rispondi se sei un uomo, se hai le palle dimmi cosa cazzo ti passa per la testa! Perché mi hai salvato? Perché lo hai fatto? Dovevi lasciami lì, da solo così avrei pot-”.  
“…potuto morire?”, ti interrompe lui, ancora gli occhi bassi sul lavoro che sta svolgendo, poi li alza verso di te e tu, infine, ti rendi conto di quanto l’orgoglio ti abbia corroso la vita pian piano, nel corso degli anni.  
Hai sempre avuto tutto ciò che volevi, tutti i robot che chiedevi con cui giocare a fare la guerra ma senza tutto questo, sei solo un ragazzino inesperto, vuoto, senza un futuro e senza una famiglia, senza nessuno che ti ami e che ti abbia almeno amato in passato.  
Ti senti scoppiare, non hai parole.  
Volevi solo morire, finire la tua vita sotto quelle macerie che ti avevano sommerso e Cor Leonis, ancora una volta, ha rovinato tutto.  
Scoppi a piangere, perché niente ha più importanza, nemmeno l’orgoglio.  
Vuoi ancora morire, vuoi smettere di vivere in quel mondo ormai buio dove non potrai nemmeno più riscattarti, cambiare vita, dimenticare ciò che sei stato.  
Singhiozzare ti mozza il respiro e le bende che hai sul petto stringono a tal punto da farti bruciare la pelle.  
Cor Leonis sembra non provare alcuna emozioni, da come ti sta guardando e per una volta vorresti che te ne trasmettesse, perché non hai mai pianto in vita tua, è la prima volta che ti succede e senti che da quegli occhi oltre alle lacrime, ti sta uscendo fuori il malessere di una vita intera e di un futuro che non vedrai mai.  
L’immortale allora posa con delicatezza le garze sul comodino che hai accanto e si alza, aiutandosi con le mani sulle ginocchia per farlo e, senza premurarsi che tu lo voglia o no, si siede sul letto e ti fa posare la testa sulla sua spalla.  
“Se fosse non molto tempo fai ti avrei lasciato morire come un cane”, ammette, mentre tu singhiozzi e gli stringi la maglia con due pugni rabbiosi e frustrati, “Ma quando ti ho visto lì sotto ho capito che non avevo più davanti il Generale dell’esercito di Niflheim, ma solo un ragazzo senza più nulla”.  
Taci, non dici niente ma vorresti solo urlare perché ha dannatamente ragione, quello stronzo.  
Ti stringe, in un abbraccio ed è il primo che ricevi in vita tua e te lo sta dando un Lucian; uno sporco, sudicio, schifoso Lucian o almeno è così che lo avresti definito, se fosse stato prima che l’impero di Niflheim venisse totalmente estinto.  
Sei l’ultimo Imperiale rimasto, probabilmente, nessun altro a parte te ha quel privilegio di potersi definire tale eppure mai come ora vorresti essere nato a Lucis, in una famiglia accogliente e aver almeno goduto un po’ di quella vita normale di cui hai sempre e solo sentito parlare.  
Vorresti solo amore, in questo momento, anche solo per capire come mai le persone ne vogliono sempre così tanto.  
Cor Leonis sembra quasi capirlo, forse perché hai smesso di piangere e sei silenzioso ancora con la testa nascosta nella sua spalla.  
Ti posa una mano sulla guancia e ti alza il viso verso il suo.  
L’immortale sembra stanco; stanco della vita, proprio come lo sei tu in questo momento ma c’è qualcosa nei suoi occhi e sforzandoti capisci che si tratta di una piccola e minuscola speranza e ti aggrappi anche tu a quella luce, perché tu e lui avete sempre combattuto ma in realtà siete più simili di quanto possiate immaginare.  
Ti guarda, così intensamente che ti fa male il petto, poi si china su di te e ti bacia.  
La sua saliva si mischia alle tue lacrime, rendendo quel bacio di primo impatto salato e allappato, poi però quando schiudi le labbra senti la sua lingua cercare la tua, e ti carezza, ne senti la ruvida superfice sfregare contro il palato.  
Il sapore di sigaretta che l’uomo esala non ti dà fastidio sebbene tu non abbia mai fumato in vita tua, ma quel gusto pungente è un po’ come Leonis: amaro e piacevole.  
Non sai dove mettere le mani, mentre lui continua a baciarti e ti senti così dannatamente impacciato che vorresti darti una sberla da solo per darti una svegliata, poi vi staccate e tu cerchi di riprendere fiato, perché senza accorgertene sei rimasto in apnea troppo tempo.  
“Stai bene?”, ti chiede e non hai mai sentito tanta gentilezza uscire fuori dalla bocca di quell’uomo.  
Alzi gli occhi verso i suoi e schiocchi la lingua, in totale disappunto: “Ti importa?”.  
Lui ricambia quello sguardo, e lo fa in modo fermo e inespressivo, finché non sospira e si alza, facendo per andar via, forse stufo di sentirti fare la parte del soldato arrogante e senza cuore e tu, di istinto, senza nemmeno pensarci gli affetti il braccio e per fare quel movimento senti i muscoli della spalla tirare e farti un male cane.  
Lui si ferma, ma solo quando sente i tuoi gemiti di dolore e si gira a guardarti e ti auguri non sia troppo arrabbiato.  
“Non… non andare via, Leonis. Rimani qui ancora un po’, anche se non vuoi parlare, se vuoi tacere ma… non…”, è troppo difficile da ammettere, ma hai bisogno di lui, lo vuoi accanto a te. Quando sei solo hai paura di non riuscire a sopportare tutto questo, “Non lasciarmi da solo”.  
Allora tace e rimane immobile, in piedi accanto a te.  
Vi siete baciati nemmeno cinque minuti fa e tutto quello che sei riuscito a fare è stato rovinare tutto con una sola, semplice risposta di cui ti sei pentito amaramente di aver dato ma che sai non sarà l’ultima volta che accadra.  
Ti odi. Ti odi così tanto quando fai così, molto più di quanto dovresti.  
“Mi importa. Come mi è importato quando ti ho voluto salvare. Mi importava quel giorno, mi importa ora, che ti piaccia o no”, ti dice, poi piega un ginocchio sul letto e si china di nuovo su di te, “Se non vuoi che ti lasci solo allora io non lo farò, Tummelt”.  
“L-Loqi… chiamami Loqi”, gli dici, cercando di risultare un minimo sicuro di te, perché vorresti rimediare al passato, vorresti convincerti che sei anche in grado di mantenere un certo controllo sul tuo brutto carattere e ti senti un po’ più sollevato quando lui ti accenna un debolissimo sorriso, il primo che ti abbia mai rivolto in vita sua e si avvicina per baciarti di nuovo.  
“Mi piace molto”, constata l’Immortale e sai che per come è fatto, quello è il massimo apprezzamento che è in grado di fare senza risultare innaturale.  
Siete simili. Troppo simili.   
Ti fa quasi paura che sia così.  
Le vostre labbra tornano a toccarsi, ma è così diverso dal bacio che vi siete scambiati poco fa.  
Continuate a farle scontrare, a muoverle una sull’altra, a staccarvi per scambiarvi sguardi profondi, privi di paura e di rabbia, pieni di passione, di equilibrio e tante altre emozioni che non hai mai provato in vita tua e, santo cielo, vorresti dirgli di non fermarsi mai, che vorresti sentirti così ogni giorno della tua vita e che non lo hai mai odiato.  
Mai.  
Lo ammiravi ed è per questo che hai sempre cercato di vincerlo, di umiliarlo. Perché lui, forse, è migliore di te anche se vi somigliate così tanto e questo ti ha sempre fatto rabbia.  
Gli stringi le braccia intorno collo e Leonis abbassa il viso per baciare il tuo, con piccoli tocchi di labbra che ti fanno venire i brividi, senti pungere ogni oncia del tuo corpo e quando comincia a scendere, percorrendo il tuo petto ferito con piccoli morsi e succhiotti, chiudi gli occhi e reclini la testa all’indietro, lasciandoti andare ad un frustrato ma liberatorio sospiro.  
Senti l’ombelico tirare verso l’esterno, quando le sue labbra vi si avvicinano e non sembrano volersi fermare. Ti bacia i boxer che coprono la tua erezione e ti chiedi come potrebbe mai essere farsi procurare piacere da qualcun altro, invece che farlo da solo.  
Quando eri nell’esercito masturbarti era l’unica cosa che ti faceva sentire umano, certe volte.  
Raggiungere l’orgasmo ti riportava con i piedi per terra, ma era sempre così dannatamente triste tornare alla cruda realtà, uscire dalla tua stanza, o dal bagno, o da qualsiasi posto ti succedeva di farlo, senza sentirti privo di un pezzo di anima ogni volta che lo facevi.  
Leonis ti libera dai boxer e tu ti senti avvampare.   
Hai paura di non risultare adeguato, di deluderlo in qualche modo e vorresti dirgli di lasciar perdere, di smetterla perché non ti piace sentirti così ma quando ti prende con decisione in mano il tuo pene, iniziando a muovere la mano con delicatezza e a baciarti l’estremità con qualcosa negli occhi che definiresti premura, allora dimentichi tutto e lo lasci fare.  
Hai il magone e inizi ad ansimare, quando a parte baciarti inizia anche a prendere in bocca l’intera lunghezza, che sfrega contro le sue guance ruvide e umide.  
Ti poggia una mano sul petto, carezzandolo con dolcezza e tu alzi un braccio per coprirti gli occhi, perché sei imbarazzato, perché vedere quella scena ti fa sentire in così tanti modi che tu non sai nemmeno distinguerli ma, il primo fra tutti è il fatto che per una volta ti senti importante.  
Leonis continua a muovere la bocca, su e giù e quando senti che sta aumentando la velocità gli porti una mano sui capelli, nell’intento di assecondare quel movimento ma ti rendi conto che non vuoi essere preda dell’istinto, così strizzi gli occhi e usi quella mano per fare il tuo vero, primo gesto gentile da quando sei nato: carezzargli una guancia.  
Lui alza gli occhi verso i tuoi, si libera la bocca dal tuo pene e la sostituisce con la mano, che inizia a muovere con lentezza ma invece di essere frustrante come potevi pensare, è piacevole e rilassante.  
“Posso spingermi più in là di così?”, ti chiede e il dubbio che ti assale è: riuscirei mai a dirgli di no, dopo tutto questo?  
“Puoi fare quello che vuoi, Leonis”, gli dici e non riesci nemmeno a riconoscerti, ora come ora.  
Il vecchio Loqi avrebbe cercato di prendere in mano la situazione e ribaltarla, ma sei troppo stanco per farlo e quell’uomo ti sta facendo tutt’altro che del male.  
Si alza verso di te e ti sovrasta, poi ti bacia di nuovo: “Cor… chiamami così, da ora in poi”.  
“Cor, d’accordo”, rispondi, in realtà hai capito a malapena cosa ti ha detto, perché è talmente vicino alle tue labbra e non vedi l’ora di baciarlo di nuovo.  
Ve ne scambiate uno lunghissimo, e ti piace da morire sentire la sua bocca dentro la tua, che cerca di scavare chissà in quali meandri e ti fa sentire così desiderato che senti il cuore quasi esplodere perché nessuno ti ha mai trattato così.  
Ti hanno sempre scopato e buttato via, come se fossi un oggetto del piacere senza alcuna importanza e sai che è anche colpa tua se è successo, dopotutto.  
Ci stavi male, alla fine dei giochi, ma hai sempre fatto finta che non fosse così, persino con te stesso.  
Non hai mai mostrato tanto interesse per i sentimenti, ma sai benissimo di aver sognato troppe volte una notte come quella che stai vivendo, l’unica cosa è che non l’avresti mai immaginata con un uomo come Cor Leonis.  
La sua mano si ferma, quella che ti sta masturbando e se la porta alla bocca per leccarsi un dito che la lascia scivolare sotto i tuoi testicoli, finché non raggiunge il tuo orifizio anale e, per istinto, contrai i muscoli che si tirare indietro e Cor si stacca da quel bacio per guardarti.  
“Se non vuoi mi fermo qui”, ti dice e non è brusco o deluso, è ancora una volta premuroso e attento a ciò che tu vuoi e ti è quasi bastato questo per rilassarti e sentirti più tranquillo.  
Allora rispondi con un diniego della testa e gli circondi le braccia intorno al collo per baciarlo di nuovo e ti lasci cadere con la testa sul cuscino e te lo trascini dietro, mentre ti infila garbatamente il dito nella tua aperta, iniziando a spingere lentamente, a muovere la falange in modo circolare così che si insinui senza che tu possa sentire troppo dolore e apprezzi tutto questo.  
Apprezzi che quell’uomo, pronto ad ucciderti in passato, ora sta cercando di non lacerarti e farti meno male possibile come invece molti altri hanno fatto.  
Quando Cor riesce ad entrare totalmente, sei un fascio di scariche elettriche. Ogni movimento anche minuscolo di quel dito ti fa gemere nella sua bocca e siete costretti a staccarvi perché non riesci nemmeno più a respirare, perché sei totalmente fuori dal controllo del tuo corpo, finché l’uomo non lo toglie bruscamente e tu non riesci a trattenere un rauco urlo di piacere e di protesta.  
Cor ti lascia un breve e schioccante bacio sulle labbra, come se volesse chiederti scusa e tu sai che gli perdoneresti qualsiasi cosa, ora come ora e mentre lui prende dal comodino una pozione e la fa colare sulla sua mano per bagnarla, tu inizia a sbottonargli la camicia e a rivelare finalmente quel fisico muscoloso e sodo che ha e hai un tuffo al cuore di fronte a quella visione aggradante.  
Cor si sfila la camicia, dandoti modo di toccargli i pettorali e ti chini sui suoi capezzoli per poterli leccare, succhiare, mordere leggermente e lui, finalmente, si lascia andare ad un piccolo gemito che per qualche ragione ti fa venire i brividi.  
“Allora sei umano anche tu”, gli dici, concedendoti quella provocazione che lui non raccoglie ma ti zittisce prendendoti il viso tra le mani e baciandoti di nuovo, sta volta con molta più foga rispetto a prima; è quasi impaziente, Cor e ti rendi conto di quanto anche tu lo sia, dopotutto.  
Abbassi le braccia sui suoi pantaloni, cominciando ad armeggiare con la sua cinta e, dopo svariati e frustranti tentativi non andati a buon fine, finalmente riesci a sfilarla e ad aprire il bottone e la zip e Cor, forse appagato da quel senso di libertà che hai appena dato alla sua erezione, libera un gemito di approvazione nella tua bocca e quando gli tiri giù anche i boxer lui ti fa stendere di nuovo e ti sovrasta e vorresti che ti penetrasse subito, che entrasse dentro di te con decisione e basta.  
Stai scoprendo un mondo nuovo, un Cor Leonis nuovo.   
Un te stesso nuovo.  
Là fuori il mondo fa schifo, è irrimediabile e tu sei cullato dal calore del corpo di un uomo che ti sta facendo toccare il cielo con un dito per la prima volta in vita tua.  
Alzi la schiena e puntelli i gomiti sul materasso per sostenerti, mentre Cor inizia a lubrificarsi il pene muovendo su e giù la propria mano e vederlo toccarsi ti affascina.   
Fissi il suo viso contrito dal piacere e ne sei ipnotizzato; ogni tanto si morde un labbro, poi stringe gli occhi e spalanca la bocca senza emettere alcun suono, finché poi si ferma e si china su di te per baciarti, mentre con ancora il fallo tra la mano avvicina la punta contro la tua apertura e spinge piano, pianissimo fino a quando non senti che l’intera lunghezza scivola all’interno del tuo sfintere e tutto questo ti toglie il fiato, ti infiamma il petto, ti fa arrossire.  
Ti piace da matti e quando Cor inizia a muoversi, dopo aver passato minuti interminabili a fissarti con una certa insistenza e passione, reclini la testa all’indietro, prima di lasciarti cadere di nuovo sul cuscino non riuscendo a trovare la forza di tenere su la schiena per guardarlo.  
Ti prende per i fianchi, ti spinge contro di lui e ci riesce con una facilità disarmante perché sei così piccolo in confronto a lui, poi ti prende per le cosce, le alza e hai quasi le ginocchia che ti toccano il petto e si china su di te, cerca le tue labbra, cerca il tuo respiro e i tuoi occhi, poi ti bacia e non smette un solo istante di premere.  
Ogni spinta è un brivido, un passo verso il paradiso.  
Vorresti che fosse così per sempre, che possiate passare il resto dei vostri giorni a scopare, a scambiarvi gemiti, baci, morsi, senza aver bisogno di nient’altro che quello, in un mondo in rovina, che non avrà il suo riscatto.  
Questo è il tuo riscatto, Loqi – pensi, mentre Cor fa scivolare le mani sui tuoi glutei e li stringe e ti si spezza il fiato in gola quando lo fa, - almeno saprai cosa significa essere importante per qualcuno, prima di morire.  
“Non pretendere di amarmi, Leonis, nemmeno in futuro”, ansimi e ti senti tornato ad essere il suo acerrimo nemico, quello che vuole solo vincere ed avere la sua ultima parola, per un secondo, “Non lo fare, ti spezzerei il cuore”, e non ci credi nemmeno un po’, a quello che stai dicendo.  
“Almeno io ne ho uno, Generale”, ti risponde, dandoti una spinta particolarmente forte, forse per punire la tua insolenza, per non darti modo di controbattere e difatti non lo fai.  
Però sorridi e ti chiedi da quanto tempo non lo facevi, almeno in modo così naturale e lui si china su di te ricambiando quel gesto e poi ti bacia, poi ti morde il collo, scende in mezzo al petto e lo sfiora con le labbra e ti senti morire dentro; ti mordi la lingua, stringi gli occhi e poi gli afferri i capelli con le dita, in un gesto incondizionato.  
Fai scivolare la mano libera per afferrarti l’erezione e inizi a toccarti, cercando di mantenere un ritmo un minimo sincronizzato a quello dell’uomo che ti sta facendo letteralmente impazzire.  
Senti che ci sei quasi, che ci sei vicino e quando finalmente raggiungi l’orgasmo inarcando la schiena e gemendo incontrollatamente, lasci che l’incavo tra pollice e indice tiri in su la pelle del tuo fallo, fino alla punta, per rendere quel piacere più intendo e, mentre senti la mano imbrattarsi del tuo sperma, socchiudi gli occhi e Cor ti sta guardando, ammaliato, ipnotizzato da chissà cosa e accelerando le spinte fino al proprio limite, esce dal tuo corpo e viene sul tuo petto e sulle tue garze, gemendo tra i denti e ormai madido di sudore.  
Ha i capelli completamente bagnati ma sono così corti che si asciugheranno tra un attimo, al contrario dei tuoi che si sono appiccicati alla tua fronte ed è lui a spostarli dalla tua visuale tirandoteli all’indietro e lo lasci fare, mentre tenti di riprendere fiato e di farlo riprende anche a lui.  
Scende un silenzio tombale, ma non è imbarazzante come pensavi potesse essere.  
Cor prende un panno pulito e inizia a pulirti, con gesti attenti.   
Ogni tanto alza gli occhi sui tuoi, intenti a fissarlo mentre ti delizia con quella premura che non hai mai ricevuto da nessuno e che invece lui ti sta dedicando.  
“Le bende… andrebbero cambiate il prima possibile”, ti dice e sentire la sua voce dopo tutti quei minuti in cui è rimasto in silenzio quasi ti risveglia, “Non vorrei che la ferita si infettasse, proprio ora che sta guarendo così bene”.  
“Non ha importanza”, dici, senza pensare e lui ti guarda severo e lancia con un gesto secco il panno sporco in un secchio poco lontano.  
“Ne ha per me”, ti risponde Cor, deciso e ti invita ad alzarti per poterti curare adeguatamente e tu obbedisci, in silenzio.  
Ti sfila le garze con pazienza e lentezza; ti si sono appiccicate alla ferita, ormai in fase di guarigione ma ancora impregnata di sangue e pus. Ci metti tutto te stesso per non urlare di dolore e sei felice di esserci riuscito, quando lui finalmente le butta via e inizia a passarti il disinfettante con un pezzo di cotone.  
“Grazie”, gli mormori, improvvisamente, perché è l’unico momento in cui il coraggio non è venuto meno, rimpiazzato dall’orgoglio e sei felice e terrorizzato all’idea di averglielo detto, finalmente.  
Cor Leonis allora alza lo sguardo dal suo operato e si ferma, poi fa un mezzo sorriso e ti risponde: “Di niente. In un mondo in rovina ricevere un ringraziamento, soprattutto da uno come te, è decisamente di conforto Loqi”.  
“Non farci l’abitudine”, gli dici, acido.  
Cor sbuffa divertito, poi torna a occuparsi della tua ferita e scuote la testa ma non ti risponde.  
Giri la testa verso la finestra e il mondo è ancora buio. I rumori inquietanti dei Daemons sono come cigolii che preannunciano la fine di tutto e il momento potrebbe esserne uno qualsiasi, persino quello.  
La paura ti sovrasta, di nuovo.  
La vita continua a non avere più uno straccio di senso, ma quanto vorresti che morire non fosse così doloroso…  
Senti il petto farti male e sta volta non per colpa delle ferite, ma è puro terrore.  
Senti le nuove garze stringersi intorno ai tuoi muscoli, salde e fresche ma non riesci a smettere di guardare fuori, cercando i capire perché il fatto di non poter vedere ti incuta tanto timore.  
Poi sussulti, quando Cor chiude la tenda e ti giri a guardarlo confuso, in un gesto incondizionato.  
Lui ignora quel tuo sguardo e ti prende per le spalle, facendoti sdraiare sul letto e si siede al margine.  
“Riposa un po’, appena ti sveglierai mangeremo qualcosa”, ti dice.  
Non sai cosa dire. Hai paura che se ne vada ma non hai più tutta quella forza di lasciarti andare e dirgli di restare ancora, che non vuoi stare solo, che hai paura, paura, paura, paura.  
Vorresti alzare una mano e stringere la sua, per avere un minimo di conforto ma sei pietrificato, sei terrorizzato dall’idea che possa scostarti e lasciarti lì a rimuginare sul futuro.  
Senti il magone in gola, senti le lacrime salirti agli occhi ma le ricacci via, subito e infine annuisci, semplicemente.  
Cor si china sulla tua fronte, dove vi lascia un leggero bacio che quasi ti lacera l’anima e, chinandosi anche sulle tue labbra, ti dice, in un sibilo dolcissimo: “Io sarò qui a vegliare su dite”, prima di baciarti.  
Ti senti più tranquillo, più sereno e quelle parole ti hanno dato talmente tanta sicurezza che se la fine arrivasse ora, in questo momento, l’accetteresti senza alcun rancore, perché è stata e continua ad essere la notte più indimenticabile di tutta la tua misera e merdosa vita.  
Fine


	4. Nobody really slept last night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domani tutto finirà e tutto ciò che rimane loro, è un oggi troppo breve.

2017-12-26 FINAL FANTASY XV Ignis Scientia/Noctis Lucis Caelum The last campfire (BONUS: angst a profusione)

Mani intrecciate, così diverse, così ruvide ma di conforto, che non si trovavano da troppo tempo.  
Labbra finalmente unite, screpolate e morbide, gonfie, rosse di passione e di sangue.  
Occhi che erano un tutt’uno, malgrado Ignis non potesse vedere ma sembrava che in quel momento, legato al suo Principe, potesse farlo senza alcun problema.  
Noctis gli posò le mani sulle guance, mentre cercava un suo bacio, due o anche tre e poi ansimava, nella sua bocca, disperatamente.  
Ne voleva sempre di più, fino a poterne essere sazio, perché il giorno dopo probabilmente non ne avrebbe potuto chiedere più.  
Ignis gli lasciò una serie di baci sul collo, delicati poi rumorosi, umidi a volte lo mordeva e poi tornava a dedicarsi alle labbra, a tirarle a sé, a spingere la lingue in mezzo al calore che stava lì, ad accoglierlo, ogni volta.  
Noctis avrebbe pianto, se solo non fosse stato completamente vittima di quelle emozioni.  
La nudità sua ed del suo compagno era una sorta di balsamo per il suo umore; sentire la pelle di Ignis sulla sua, mentre quel corpo ancora scolpito e pieno di cicatrici lo sovrastava e lui lo aveva accolto, allargando le gambe per fargli spazio e per sentirlo sempre più vicino.  
La mano del compagno andò a cercare la sua erezione, cominciando a muoverla con delicatezza, con una premura che Noctis aveva quasi dimenticato, dopo tutti quegli anni che avevano passato separati l’uno dall’altro.  
Inarcò la schiena, quando il ritmo della mano del ragazzo più grande accelerò e gli fece morire un gemito in gola, mordendosi le labbra.  
C’era voglia di unirsi subito, di fare l’amore e abbracciarsi, ma c’era anche voglia di godere di quel momento finché avrebbero potuto ed entrambi sapeva che doveva trasformarsi nella notte più indimenticabile di tutte, proprio perché era quasi certo che non si sarebbero visti mai più.  
Noctis lo sapeva, Ignis prima di lui.  
Il Principe di Lucis fece scivolare una mano dietro la sua nuca per attirarlo a sé e baciarlo, per sentirlo vicino, mentre il piacere che gli stava dando lo faceva sentire sempre più incapace di gestire le proprie emozioni e quando le loro labbra si unirono di nuovo, singhiozzò, con l’emotività di un bambino piccolo di fronte all’abbraccio di una madre che lo consola.  
In effetti si sentiva così; si sentiva consolato da quei gesti, rassicurato, incoraggiato a non fermarsi, sebbene sapesse quanta sofferenza c’era dietro quelle azioni, dietro a quella perenne coscienziosità che Ignis metteva in ogni cosa che faceva.  
Si staccò da quel bacio, che era stato lungo, ed era stato umido. Si asciugò un rivolo di saliva che gli colò dall’angolo della bocca, poi posò quella stessa mano su quella del compagno, per fermarlo, con gentilezza e premura.  
“Facciamo l’amore”, gli disse e Ignis si fermò, e annuì.  
Portò la mano che lo stava toccando dietro la sua schiena, insieme all’altra, per abbracciarlo e Noctis sospirò, ricambiando.  
Sentì il suo petto toccare il suo, i suoi pettorali scolpiti premere contro i suoi e poi Ignis infilò la testa nell’incavo della sua spalla e si immobilizzò.  
“Va tutto bene?”, chiese con dolcezza Noctis, alzando una mano per carezzargli i capelli e lisciarli, cercando a modo suo di consolarlo, di invertire il ruolo per una volta.  
Ignis non era tipo da raccontare le proprie turbe, era più un buon ascoltatore, ma quella notte era tutto diverso, era tutto troppo vicino ad un sogno che avrebbe potuto svanire da un momento all’altro e il Principe di Lucis sapeva bene che, pur essendo entrambi consapevoli del destino che li attendeva, della separazione imminente, niente li avrebbe mai convinti ad accettare quella condizione completamente.  
Noctis sapeva che se non ci fosse stato Ignis, nella sua vita e nel suo cuore, non avrebbe mai esitato.  
Ora, mentre era tra le sue braccia, avrebbe solo voluto rimandare qualcosa che era inevitabile e che prima o poi sarebbe dovuto accadere comunque.  
Guardò il soffitto della tenda, quando l’altro sembrò non volergli rispondere, solo annaspava forse nel tentativo di imprimere il suo odore nei suoi ricordi, e gli scese una lacrima dagli occhi.  
Non voleva ma doveva, non era giusto ma doveva andare così.  
Ignis alzò la testa; sembrava quasi avesse percepito anche solo con l’udito quel pianto silenzioso e lo sovrastò di nuovo.   
Gli asciugò la lacrima, poi gli bacio l’occhio e disse: “Nulla va bene”, mormorò, “Non andava bene quando non c’eri, non va bene ora che ci sei. Ci siamo appena ritrovati e dobbiamo già separarci”.  
Noctis non credeva di aver mai sentito tanto pessimismo uscire dalle labbra di Ignis, ma al tempo stesso sapeva che non aveva più nulla da difendere, non doveva più fingere che tutto andasse bene solo per rassicurarlo.  
Il mondo era in rovina e lo poteva vedere con i suoi occhi, dire il contrario avrebbe solo reso la cosa più ridicola e dolorosa.  
“Non avresti mai dovuto essere parte della mia vita. Per colpa mia, ora, hai subito più sconfitte che vincite”, si sentì di dirgli.  
“Potessi tornare indietro e scegliere, sceglierei sempre te. Sempre”, rispose Ignis e lo bacio, intensamente.  
Fu così caldo e deciso, indescrivibile e emozionante e mentre si baciavano disperatamente, come se uno dei due potesse essere allontanato dall’altro per sempre da un momento all’altro, Noctis sentì Ignis armeggiare con qualcosa, poi lo udì scendere verso la sua apertura e le sue dita probabilmente inumidite da una pozione, si infilarono delicate e premurose, fino a calzare perfettamente.  
Sentì le due dita iniziare a muoversi, dentro e fuori, e inarcò di nuovo la schiena e non ne volle sapere di staccarsi dalle sue labbra, anche se ogni tanto spalancava la bocca nel tentativo di riprendere fiato, di annaspare aria che quel piacere gli stava mozzando in gola.  
Poi Ignis si staccò e tolse anche le dita; si prese il fallo con una mano e lo indirizzò nella sua fenditura umida, grondante liquido ed entrò, con lentezza.  
Quando la sua erezione fu totalmente all’interno, lo strinse di nuovo a sé e Noctis si fece cullare da quell’abbraccio, chiudendo gli occhi e sospirando, pronto a fare di nuovo l’amore con lui, dopo così tanto tempo che non succedeva, dopo che gli aveva confessato che in quei dieci anni non aveva fatto altro che aspettarlo.  
Ignis si mosse, posandogli le mani sui fianchi e il Principe sentì un brivido a quel contatto.  
L’uomo aveva sempre avuto le mani calde, anche in passato, a differenza sua che doveva combattere con le dita gelide anche d’estate e tutte quelle volte in cui gli aveva tenuto le mani per scaldarsi… non le contava nemmeno più.  
C’erano tanti di quei ricordi, legati a lui, che Noctis quasi non riusciva ad elencarli tutti.  
Si perse a ricordare il loro primo bacio, il giorno del compleanno di Ignis. Lui non glielo aveva detto che compiva gli anni ma Noctis lo aveva scoperto comunque e gli aveva preparato una sorpresa.  
Niente di che, non era bravo a fare certe cose. Lo era solo andato a trovare a casa, gli aveva comprato un paio di mestoli nuovi e poi gli aveva comprato una torta troppo grande, che alla fine non finirono nemmeno nei giorni successivi e poi lo aveva baciato, infine.  
Poi c’era stata la loro prima volta, a casa di Noctis, quella sera in cui si era sentito abbandonato e triste, al pensiero che suo padre sarebbe morto, un giorno e l’emotività nei gesti di Ignis, alla fine li aveva portati a unirsi in modo così intimo, e fu magico, fu indelebile.  
Poi c’erano stati i regali, i piccoli pensieri, le premure, gli sms, la compagnia.  
C’era stato tutto e quelli erano stati tempi bellissimi e si maledisse per non aver dato loro il giusto peso, quando avrebbe potuto farlo e ora sapeva che li avrebbe rimpianti per sempre.  
Ignis continuò a spingere, prima piano, poi aumentò il ritmo.  
Si lasciò inglobare da quelle sensazioni fortissime, mentre l’erezione del compagno raggiungeva il suo sfintere e poi carezzava le sue pareti anali con lentezza, dandogli sensazioni mai provate, nemmeno in passato, nemmeno quando era più giovane e scapestrato, con la voglia di fare sesso a tutte le ore del giorno.  
Quel giorno era diverso, quel giorno non stavano solo scopando, stavano compiendo una sorta di rito, una sorta di unione indissolubile, che sarebbe durata per sempre, anche oltre la morte.  
Oltre la vita.  
Oltre qualsiasi cosa.  
Le spinte aumentarono e con loro anche i gemiti, sempre più soffocati da baci e annaspate infinitamente dolci.  
Noctis reclinò la testa all’indietro, mentre iniziava ad assecondare le spinte del compagno muovendo il bacino verso il suo, poi Ignis infilò di nuovo la testa nel suo collo e la sua fronte era bollente a contatto con la sua pelle.  
Gli alzò le gambe e il Principe si sentì morire, perché la profondità con cui l’erezione dell’altro impattava con la sua prostata era appagante e quasi ingestibile.  
Alzò le mani per stringergliele tra i capelli, gli alzò la testa, pretese un bacio, poi un altro, poi scoppiò a piangere ma non si fermò. Non smise di spingersi contro Ignis e nemmeno di attaccare le labbra alle sue e fu così appagante raggiungere l’orgasmo e allo stesso tempo fece un male cane sapere che probabilmente era l’ultimo che avrebbero mai provato insieme.  
Il suo compagno gli baciò una guancia, poi spinse ancora un paio di volte e gli venne dentro, senza riuscire a reprimere un gemito che liberò contro il suo orecchie e infine si accasciò su di lui, e i loro respiri si sincronizzarono, ansimanti e mischiati a singhiozzi dolorosi e disperati.  
Noctis alzò un braccio per passarselo sugli occhi, cercando di frenare le lacrime, di uccidere sul nascere quella sensazione di vuoto che gli era rimasta dopo quel momento solenne passato insieme.  
Strinse i denti, tirò su col naso, non riuscì a fermarsi e Ignis lo lasciò per un po’ solo nel suo dolore, mentre continuava a sovrastarlo.  
Apprezzò quella premura, odiava essere visto quando era così debole. Anche da Ignis.  
Soprattutto da Ignis.  
Voleva essere forte emotivamente almeno tanto quanto lui, ma non lo era. Il suo compagno invece lo era sempre stato anche per lui, e si sentiva così dannatamente inutile in quel momento.  
“Scusa”, mormorò, credendo di aver trovato la calma e invece si ritrovò a piangere di più, senza volerlo.  
Ignis alzò la testa, gli carezzò i capelli. Il suo occhio vuoto e opaco lo guardava.  
Chissà se lo immaginava ancora come il ragazzo dieci anni più giovane che aveva lasciato andare nel cristallo, senza poter fare nulla…  
“Perdonami tu, per non aver fatto abbastanza per impedire tutto questo”.  
“Niente può impedire tutto questo, Ignis”, rispose Noctis, con la voce spezzata, quasi arrabbiato e il motivo era il fatto che come sempre l’altro cercava una soluzione a qualsiasi cosa, anche le cose impossibili da cambiare, e quando non ci riusciva si sentiva un fallito.  
Ignis si zittì, poi sospirò e si abbassò a dargli un bacio a fior di labbra, tremante e umido.  
Non c’era risposta, non c’era soluzione e non ce ne sarebbe mai stata una.   
Era la loro ultima notte e tutto ciò che Noctis riuscì a pensare, mentre quel bacio gli sgretolava l’anima, era che non sarebbe mai durata abbastanza da potersi dire soddisfatto.  
Ed era ingiusto. Tanto ingiusto.  
Fine


End file.
